


Secrets

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had always had secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble! 
> 
> For anyone following The Grey-Eyed Dragon: I'm working on a new chapter, I've just been a little busy lately.

Draco had always had secrets. From his parents, from his friends. Not telling his secrets eliminated the chance of anyone listening in. Back at Hogwarts he had overheard a lot of other people’s secrets as well. He was no gossip, so he had never told those anyone either.

Now, he didn’t want to have any secrets anymore, at least not from Harry. He knew Harry wouldn’t tell anyone else, not even his closest friends. He wanted to know all of Harry’s secrets as well; he wanted to know him inside out, to figure him out, one secret at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely.


End file.
